


I Wonder When

by Xiongem



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post Season 6, Season 6 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiongem/pseuds/Xiongem
Summary: Keith looks back and wonders when he fell in love with their missing black paladin.





	I Wonder When

Keith wonders, as he glance’s down at the slumbering man in his lap, when the feeling of brotherly love and admiration turned into… well… just plain love. Shiro had been the one to pull him into the Garrison. Shiro had mentored him, vouched for him, believed in him, even when Keith didn’t believe in himself; and for years Keith was content loving Shiro like an older, very dependable brother. Thinking back, his feelings probably began to change after Kerberos. After all, the old saying goes “you don’t know what you have until it’s gone.” Losing Shiro, the only real family he’d had in years had been devastating; getting him back, the exact opposite.

Looking back, Keith knew things changed for him from the moment he watched the sun rise and paint Shiro’s profile in red and orange in front of the shack. Shiro had returned and there was no way Keith would ever let anything take him away again. Shiro had changed in the year he’d been gone. His smile was a little less wide, a little less bright than before he’d left, but that was okay. Keith was and is still willing to accept Shiro for everything he was or wasn’t, scars, nightmares, and all. That is what it means to love someone.

But, fate is cruel in its ways, and it ripped Shiro from him once again, but this time without any reasonable explanation. At least the first time he’d been told why, even if it was a lie. And knowing it was a lie gave him hope. But without even a lie to doubt, what was he supposed to think? One-minute Shiro was there, fighting alongside them, leading them in facing down Zarkon, the next he’d disappeared without a trace and the months of searching that followed were worse than the year of waiting. 

He’d died. Shiro had been dead for months. Keith had searched and search and search, refusing to believe that the man he loved was dead. But it had been true after all. All that time flying Black and Shiro’d been there the entire time. Keith mildly wondered if Shiro remembered his time trapped inside the black lion.

Shiro shifts, nuzzling slightly into Keith’s chin before he lets out a small sigh and settles, still soundly asleep. Keith smiles softly. After everything Shiro’s been through, he definitely earned a well-deserved nap. Both Allura and Coran speculated that Shiro would more than likely sleep the majority of the trip back to Earth. They don’t yet know what affect being inside a clone’s body will have on Shiro, but exhaustion was a definite.

Thinking about the clone shifted Keith’s thoughts onto a less pleasant topic. Will Shiro retain the clone’s memories, or did they disappear with the clone? If Shiro does remember, then he’ll remember that Keith confessed. That would be embarrassing, but secretly kind of nice. Now that he’s gotten the feelings off his chest, he really doesn’t want to bottle them up anymore. Of course, if Shiro doesn’t remember then there’s no way in hell Keith plans on telling him. It’s just better that way. For team dynamic, Keith tells himself.

Shiro shifts once more, a furrow developing between his brows, and he mumbles something too quiet for Keith to make out.

“Do you want me to take him so you can focus on flying?” Krolia asks, suddenly coming to stand next to Keith. Only the thought of potentially waking Shiro keeps Keith from jumping at the sound of his mother’s voice so close.

Keith tightens his arm around Shiro’s shoulder. “No. I’ve got him.”

Krolia gives him an unreadable look but doesn’t push the subject. She turns and walks away, her steps not making the slightest sound. One of these days he’s going to have to get her to teach him how to move like that.

Hours pass and Shiro slips from restless to restful sleep and back again. The rest of the team checks in periodically, but for the most part the line stays quiet. Even Lance refrains from needlessly filling the silence. Keith wonders if he still feels guilty over not realizing sooner that Shiro was calling out for help. He’ll have to pull Lance aside and talk to him the next time they land to eat.

“Where are we?”

Keith looks down and sees Shiro is awake. His eyes are bright and clear even if they’re lined with exhaustion. 

"Headed towards Earth. How are you feeling?" Keith's voice is soft like he’s afraid that if he speaks too loudly Shiro will disappear for a third time.

Shiro sighs. “Tired.”

“You can sleep more if you want. We’ve still got hours left before we reach Olcarion.”

Shiro shakes his head and repositions himself so he’s leaning more comfortably against Keith’s chest. “It’s been so long since I’ve been able to just really talk to anyone. I don’t want to miss out on any more time.”

Keith takes a moment to look Shiro over. He doesn’t look great, but he’s already looking much better from the half – no mostly dead state his body had been in a few hours ago. He’s still got severe bags under his eyes that will probably stick around for a while, but the color has returned to his face and even though exhaustion weighs down his body, Shiro’s eyes are clear and bright. Brighter than he’s seen them in a long time. Since the last time “Shiro” returned to them, probably.

Keith feels a smile forming and he knows he’s got the dopiest look on his face, but he can’t help himself. He’s missed Shiro so much. “It’s good to have you back, Shiro.”

Shiro smiles right back at him, his eyes radiate a heat Keith doesn’t even want to begin to try to decipher. “It’s good to be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late. I actually started this the day season 6 premiered, but I got sidetracked, two jobs takes up a lot of time. I hope you liked it.  
> (Yes I'm still planning on finishing Let Me Be Your Eyes. Just as soon as I have some time to actually sit down and write.)


End file.
